


A Lil' Dream

by dreamedofwings (fabre)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/dreamedofwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And really, if he thinks about it, this is all Cas' fault anyway. Because, see, when his best friend asked him if he'd come with him to his big sister's wedding, Dean had said yes immediately, 'cause that's what best friends do.</p><p>But then Cas went and forgot to inform his family that he wasn't bringing Dean as his /date/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Nighty-night

Dean can't sleep.

He's lying on his side on a perfectly comfortable bed, and he's pissed, because he's been unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep for the past 3 hours—which is totally unfair, because the train ride to Boston had been pretty damn long and he's exhausted.

But nope, he can't even close his eyes.   
  
Because every time he does, the room grows quieter, and then all he's able to focus on is the sound of Cas' soft breathing behind him. And damn him if that isn't the most distracting thing in the world right now (next to his body heat—it's ridiculous really, Cas has always been a human furnace).

And really, if he thinks about it, this is all Cas' fault anyway. Because, see, when his best friend asked him if he'd come with him to his big sister's wedding, Dean had said yes immediately, 'cause that's what best friends do.  
  
But then Cas went and forgot to inform his family that he wasn't bringing Dean  _as his date_ (not that Dean would be opposed to that idea, but—hey, yeah,  _so_  not going there with Cas currently being in the same bed as him).

So they'd spent an entire morning trying to explain themselves, only to be repeatedly and frustratingly ignored, because it turned out that Cas' otherwordly brand of stubbornness ran in the family and they were all convinced the youngest in the Novak clan was simply nervous about bringing his first boyfriend home to meet the family. Which, okay, first of all, he'd met them before—okay, so it was via Skype, but he and Cas have been friends for years, after all. It makes sense. But apparently, they'd all been betting on when the two of them would start dating (and okay, Dean's not looking too closely at that one) and, eventually, both Dean and Cas had gotten tired of arguing and just mutually agreed to let the Novaks do their thing.  
  
Which is how Dean ends up in a room alone with Cas, sharing a queen sized bed and completely and utterly unable to sleep. Jesus, what pisses Dean off is that Sammy's gonna have a field day when he finds out, because he has absolutely zero doubts that Gabriel will text him at some point, also possibly sending him pictures of the "loving couple" dancing during the wedding (they'd made him dance.  _Him_.  _Dance—_ god, he'd been so mortified. Luckily, he'd then been too busy trying to keep Cas from stepping on his feet—his best friend had always been awful at dancing).

Dean muffles a groan against his arm, trying not to think about what will be waiting for him when they go home, choosing to focus on the horror of his current situation instead—and then he gets a pillow to the face.  
  
"Wha'?!" 

Dean's lying on his back now, still stunned at the unexpected attack, but before he can start bitching at his best friend, there's suddenly a mop of unruly hair on his chest and a pillar of warmth is pressing against his side, an arm wrapped securely around his waist.   
  
So, obviously, Dean forgets his words and just gapes like an idiot.

"Thinkin' too loud."

Cas sounds more asleep than awake and clearly not completely all there, but he's effectively managed to shut down every single process in Dean's brain.

Dean suddenly remembers what tongues are for (other than for what he's picturing right now). "C-Cas."

Cas grumbles and presses his face harder against Dean's chest, snuffling a little before settling down and simply... going back to sleep.

Jesus. The nerve of the guy.

(Dean really, really wants to kiss him.)

Dean gives a frustrated sigh and wraps a tentative arm around his best friend, figuring at this point, he might as well.

He really doubts he'll be getting any sleep now, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy this while it lasts.

He closes his eyes.

***

In the end, Dean ends up falling asleep, feeling too safe and warm to stay awake any longer.  
  
When morning comes and he wakes up, finding Cas still in his arms, he figures five more minutes won't hurt.

And when Cas' eyes open, bleary and grumpy like every morning, but not pulling away—actually pressing closer, he tentatively allows himself to hope.

(Gabriel ends up winning the bet. Dean's only a little bit pissed.)


	2. And Kiss Me

"Cas?"   
  
They’ve been lying in bed for a while now, dozing on and off, and while Dean is not exactly looking forward to the conversation that’s likely to follow after they basically c…cuddled  all night ( _shut up_ , it was comfortable), well… he’s pretty sure Cas has been awake for the past 10 minutes at least and he can hear his family moving about in the rooms around them, noise slowly filling the waking home. So he figures it’s time to man up and face the music.

Or an adorably squinty Cas, as the case may be, which is exactly what he encounters when his best friend finally lifts his face to look at him, his hair all over the place, “Mmnf?”

Dean can’t help it—he laughs and reaches for the night table, where Cas’ glasses ended up last night, before they’d decided on who’d sleep on which side of the bed. “Hold on,” he places them, so very carefully, on Cas’ nose, a small smile on his face, “There you go. Much better.”  
  
Cas reaches up to straighten them out of habit and then seems to change his mind, lifting them to rub at his eyes, “Morning, Dean.”

"Morning." Dean’s a mess of nerves on the inside, but he’s pretty proud of the fact his voice came out all calm and collected just now. In spite of the fact that Cas is still pretty much  _lying on him and seemingly completely unaffected by this, what the heck._  He clears his throat and tries to appear nonchalant, giving his friend a teasing smirk, “Comfortable, are you?”

Cas doesn’t even hesitate, dropping his hand to Dean’s chest and resting his chin there too, seemingly in an attempt to get more comfortable while he stares at Dean.  ”I was, until you made me move when you called my name. I always thought you’d be bonier, but you made for a surprisingly comfortable pillow.”

The honesty makes Dean choke and it only seems to amuse Cas, who taps his fingers absentmindedly against Dean’s stomach, following a tune only he can hear.

"C-Cas, what—."

"I wanted to ask you to be my date to Anna’s wedding. You know, my real date." Cas says suddenly, and it’s enough to shut Dean up, who stares at his friend with wide eyes and his heartbeat reverberating in his ears, "But I was sure you could not possibly think of me that way—even though Gabriel and Sam kept telling me I was blind not to see it."

Dean’s throat is dry, but  _oh_ , that gets him to talk, ”Sam said  _what_?” Oh, he’s gonna kill that kid, just watch him, soon as he gets back he’s gonna teach him… But wait. “Wait.” He swallows, “… You  _were_  sure?”   
  
Cas gives him a little cocky grin and if Dean wasn’t feeling so mortified right now, he’d want to kiss him. Or maybe hit him with a cushion. His wires are kind of crossed at the moment, okay? ”You know how you have that habit of talking to yourself when you believe you are alone? It is very endearing. And, at times, enlightening.”

Oh god. Yesterday. The bathroom, right before they went to bed. When he was trying to convince himself he’d be okay sharing with Cas and trying to keep from hyperventilating at the same time.

"Fuck. Jesus Christ, kill me now." Dean groans and tries to roll away from Cas, but the stubborn ass won’t let him move as he’s still lying mostly on him, so he reaches for Cas’ unused pillow instead, covering his face. Maybe if he presses hard enough he’ll suffocate and then he won’t have to have this conversation.

He hears an exasperated huff and a hand tugs his protective barrier away, tossing it away from the bed, “Stop acting like a child.”  
  
” _You_ 're a child.” is Dean's clever response, and nope, he's not opening his eyes, thank you very much.

"Dean."

Nope, not opening them. No matter how warm or soft or enticing Cas’ voice may get.

"Dean…"  
  
Not gonna happen, buddy.

… Only Cas chooses to stop talking then, opting for a different course of action. 

Dean feels warm, chapped lips against his own and he loses all the air in his lungs.

Damn it. Sneaky bastard.

When Cas murmurs his name this time, from only inches away, Dean is helpless to resist it. His eyes open and, finally, green meets blue.

Cas smiles at him and leans down to kiss him again.

Dean’s still pretty mortified. And he still wants to punch his brother and Gabriel in the face. But well…

Maybe that can wait.

He wraps his arms around Cas’ back to bring him closer.

Yeah. 

Yeah, it can wait.


End file.
